The present invention relates to a housing for forming a vehicle light assembly and, in particular, to a housing forming a vehicle light assembly which has the mounting base integrally formed therewith on the bottom thereof and having a flat mounting surface on the lower end of said base, a threaded orifice penetrating through the lower end of said base into the housing and a hollow threaded bolt with the threaded orifice whereby the housing may be mounted to a vehicle by means of the threaded bolt.
Headlights and driving lights, in particular for vehicles such as motorcycles, come in a variety of styles and are mounted in a variety of locations on the motorcycles. Such lights generally have a parabolic shaped housing and a generally arcuate lens on the front end thereof, with a mounting bracket attached thereto usually by rivots, or by bolts, screws or other means and having an orifice therein in a convenient location by which means the light assembly can be attached to the mounting bracket for positioning in a particular location on the motorcycle.
Such construction means that if the housing is to be chromed or polished, the housing assembly and the bracket assembly must be separately chromed, which is expensive, and then additional parts and assembly of the parts is involved, which increases parts cost and labor cost.